


a real reporter

by pouncival



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, sarah is a newsie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouncival/pseuds/pouncival
Summary: idk??? what else to do??? but i could continue this fic?? idk Let Me Know if u want more





	

David had been the one to suggest the idea of working. His parents were hesitant- school was important, after all. Les was still young, and had a lot to learn, and the newsboys were known for being a bit, well, _rough_. 

Eventually, though, they agreed. “You two can go out and work, but only until I go back to work.” Their father had said to David and Les. Sarah stood up.

“They can work, but I can’t?” 

David and their father made awkward eye contact, until her father spoke up. “Sarah, we know you can work, but you know- You’re a girl, and not many-”

Sarah was absolutely not taking any of that. “If Les is nine and he can work, a girl can surely work! Besides, any more money on the table is important, isn’t it? Better than me staying at home all day!” She put he hands on her hips, staring at them. David just smiled back at her, and looked up at their dad.

“She has a point.”

Their father sighed, rolling his eyes. “You lot need to stop ganging up on me. Fine, you can work. But when I get my job back, you’re _all_ back in school, you hear me?”

The three of them had run, laughing, back to David and Les’ room, and had stayed up possibly a bit too late talking about what tomorrow would bring.

-

Being a part of the newsies brought a whirlwind of new people and realisations into Sarah’s life. There was Jack Kelly, who pissed her off at first- her and David needed no help selling their papes, thank you very much- but proved to be charming later on. Perhaps more charming to David, who wouldn’t shut up about his art, and Les, who kept talking about how he escaped jail on the governor's carriage.

But nevertheless, she was still impressed when he announced strike, even pulling David (or as Jack had nicknamed him, Davey,), as tentative and shy as he was, into the excitement. She was there when they announced strike, yelling in agreement. And she was there with them when they moved to Jacobi’s to further discuss the strike, and gather other boroughs. 

And Sarah was there when the prettiest woman she had ever seen walked into the room.

A hush had fallen over the room, other than her and Jack. She was confident, sassing Jack with such good comebacks that Sarah couldn’t help but cover her laugh to stifle laughs. Every time Jack tried to imply she couldn’t cover the story, she snapped right back with something witty, something smart. 

“I’d say we save any exclusive for a real reporter.” David said. _Traitor_ , Sarah thought, and without thinking, she was standing up and all the other newsies’ eyes were on her.

“...Who’s to say she isn’t a real reporter? I mean, she’s the only one givin’ us time of day.” 

The reporter looked at her and smiled.

Sarah decided that she’d quite like to see more of those smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> idk??? what else to do??? but i could continue this fic?? idk Let Me Know if u want more


End file.
